el dulce sabor de lo prohibido
by maii.hatake
Summary: después de las pérdidas de las personas más queridas por Sakura y luego de un viaje que cambiará todo, ella decide por fin ser feliz junto al hombre que ama (primer fic! Por favor comenten... intenten no matarme xS)
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **-todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-es mi primer fanfic intenten no asustarse mucho.**

 **-al final están los agradecimientos.**

 **Capítulo 1- El confort de sus brazos…**

Era una fría noche en Konoha. Hace rato que el sol se había despedido dejando paso a la luna. Pareciese que todos habían caído en manos de Morfeo. Bueno… no todos. Allí, cerca de las puertas de Konoha, en el puente de un pequeño lago, se encontraba una persona. Una persona que ahogaba sus penas en silencio, siendo el único testigo la luna.

Solo silencio, ni un ruido a kilómetros de allí. Solo lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sus hermosos ojos que siempre se veían alegres, tan llenos de vida, ahora se encontraban cerrados, ardían de tanto llorar. Pero no le importaba, no podía comparar ese dolor con el que sentía su corazón. Su cabello rosa antes suave y con aroma a frutas se encontraba cubriendo su bello rostro.

Se hallaba sentada en unos bancos de concreto, abrazando sus rodillas. Con el rostro escondido entre ellas.

Odiaba verse así, tan deprimente, tan débil.

Y es que nadie podía culparla. En esos momentos estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida. Más doloroso que la muerte de sus padres.

Dolía tanto. Tan solo pensar…

No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Ese momento en que su vida se fue de cabeza. Su mundo de un momento a otro se quebró, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

-N Naruto… S Sasuke…- dijo en un susurro inaudible.

No era justo. Sus mejores amigos, su única familia. Todo por la estúpida venganza de Sasuke a la aldea. Pero, no lo culpaba. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Era cierto que ya no sentía nada por él, pero lo quería como a un hermano, al igual que a Naruto.

Y pensar que Naruto tenía razón. Cuando ambos se enfrentasen, ambos morirían. Ella no quiso creerle en esos momentos, no quería ver la triste realidad. La realidad de verse sola de nuevo, como cuando ambos abandonaron la aldea.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada cuando sintió un brazo rodear sus finos hombros.

-Se que los extrañas- dice la voz susurrándole dulcemente al oído.

-K Kakashi S Sensei-dice entre sollozos.

No dijo nada. Solo la abrazó. Sabía que era lo que necesitaba. Sabía que estaba deshecha, que necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

-Es mi culpa- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-No lo es, solo….

-Claro que lo es!- le interrumpe gritando- si fuera más fuerte, si fuera más hábil, si no fuera tan débil, tan malcriada, ¡si hubiera entrenado más mis jutsus médicos!- lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos al instante- podría haberlos salvado.

-Sakura…

-Usted bien lo sabe. He sido una carga, una molestia para todos. No sirvo para….

La interrumpió un gentil y cálido abrazo que hizo que se estremeciera un poco.

-Déjeme Sensei… déjeme ahora- el aludido solo la sujetó con más firmeza. Podía sentir sus pequeñas manos contra su pecho, intentando alejarse de él, su voz sonando más tensa.

-Déjeme, déjeme, dé… je… me- su voz era débil, las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas, por fin pasando su resistencia. Puso sus brazos a su alrededor, enterró el rostro en su pecho, mientras lloraba.

-No es justo Sensei… en verdad no es justo- decía mientras sollozaba.

-Lo se Sakura… lo se.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Pues... ¿Qué decir? Hace mucho que quería publicar este fic aquí. Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo al grupo kakasaku que tenemos por whatsapp que ya los considero una familia para mi. Ok, me puse sentimental. Pues... si, es mi primer fic. Se que este cap ha quedado muy corto pero ya los próximos serán mas extensos. Ojalá y les guste.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor y recuerden: nunca bajen los brazos.**

 **Atte: .hatake**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **-Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-Es mi primer fanfic intenten no asustarse mucho.**

 **-Al final están los agradecimientos.**

 **Capítulo 2- Una misión al exterior.**

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la dolorosa muerte de Naruto y Sasuke. La Hokage decidió que cada año se haría una ceremonia para todos los caídos en la última Gran Guerra, para demostrar que sus muertes no habían sido en vano.

Konoha se hallaba más tranquila, en paz. Sin conflictos de ningún tipo. Los ninjas seguían teniendo misiones, los civiles seguían con sus asuntos mercaderes y familiares. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Bueno, no todo.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea. Todos los civiles la saludaban muy animadamente, sabían por todo lo que había pasado, sus padres, sus mejores amigos, debió haber sido horrible.

Y es que saltaba a la vista que no era la misma Sakura que hace dos años, aquella muchacha de 17 años había dejado la aldea junto con sus difuntos compañeros, dejando a una Sakura de 19 años, madura y laboriosa. No pasaba un día en que no este en el hospital o ayudando a la Hokage.

Pensaba que si trabajaba se despejaría la mente de todos esos recuerdos dolorosos del pasado. Pero no era así. Pasar por esas calles en las que concurría muy a menudo con el equipo 7… era imposible concentrarse en otra cosa.

Por fin llegó a la torre Hokage, abandonando las calles que le provocaban un nudo en la garganta.

Tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para pasar.

-¿Sakura? Que extraño verte aquí, no te he mandado a llamar.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella habló:

-Lose Tsunade shishou pero… he venido a pedirle un favor.

-¿Un favor?- pregunta la quinta extrañada- Claro, siéntate y dime, ¿Qué favor necesitas?

Sakura guardó silencio unos segundos. No, ya no había marcha atrás; recuperando la valentía con la que entró a la oficina habló:

-Quiero una misión en solitario y por tiempo indefinido.

Tsunade no respondió, solo se limitó a levantar la ceja. En realidad no debería de estar sorprendida, sabía que tarde o temprano Sakura le pediría algo como eso. Aunque ella esperaba a que fuera más tarde, entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su alumna.

Sin decir nada colocó en la mesa una carpeta roja.

Sakura sorprendida la toma _"eso no fue tan difícil"_ \- pensó.

-Esta misión será en la gran ciudad- comenzó- es bastante compleja, se trata de recolectar información médica. Prácticamente lo que se ha descubierto hasta ahora de lo que nosotros no estemos enterados. Nuevas enfermedades, curas para las mismas y antídotos de venenos son lo que probablemente encontrarás. Para ello tendrás que realizar un curso de medicina de unos 3 años en La Academia de Medicina; vivirás en un pequeño apartamento sola y se te enviará dinero cada mes para cubrir tus gastos en lo que dure la misión- se acomoda en su asiento.

-Eso no parece tan complicado- dijo Sakura.

-Pero hay más, hay una organización en medio de todo esto.

-¿Una organización?- confundida- ¿Qué clase de organización?

La quinta le lanza otra carpeta sobre el escritorio. Sakura solo se limita a tomarla y echarle un ojo, se podían apreciar diferentes fotos; expedientes de personas buscadas. La mayoría estaban en el libro Bingo. Pero, ¿Qué hacían estos hombres tan peligrosos en esta institución?

Como si su maestra pudiera oír sus pensamientos habló- Es una misión muy peligrosa, debes tener sumo cuidado con estas personas. No solo son terroristas altamente mortales; son shinobis de élite, especializados en el narcotráfico y el asesinato. Si se dan cuenta de que hay una infiltrada en la universidad, no dudarán en matarte. Esta misión consiste en dos partes, la primera, bien ya sabes, es adquirir la información recolectada en estos últimos meses; pero la segunda es mucho más compleja que la anterior. Te infiltrarás en esta organización de terroristas; primero como una simple compradora, luego de que pasen unos meses tendrás que ingeniártelas para ser una vendedora y poder saber quienes son los proveedores. Si consigues volverte una de ellos, encontrarás al que está manipulando los hilos para de una vez por todas eliminarlo.

Sakura meditaba mentalmente la misión, paso a paso. El plan de por si era perfecto pero… algo no le permitía unir todas las piezas de este complicado rompecabezas.

-Tsunade sama…

Entrelazando sus manos habló- Mira, se por lo que estás pasando. En verdad lo entiendo; pides una misión de tiempo indefinido para reacomodar tu vida, borrar los tristes recuerdos… y pensar en algunos sentimientos- esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz bastante sugerente.

-Ah? N no se de que me habla shishou- podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían en llamas a causa del sonrojo.

-Oh vamos, puedes engañar a todos, incluso a ti misma- se levanta de su silla haciendo énfasis de su grandeza- pero a mi, tu maestra que te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes, a mi no me puedes engañar.

Lo único que puede atinar a hacer la pelirrosa es bajar la mirada a sus sandalias. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso como para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus manos sudaban a causa del nerviosismo.

Los segundos se le hacían eternos. Le faltaba el aire; definitivamente debía salir de ese lugar antes que le agarre un ataque de ansiedad. La quinta ni siquiera había mencionado el nombre de él y ya estaba así ¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría? No era como si su maestra supiera quien era su amor secreto… ¿o si?

-T Tsunade s sama…

-¿si?

-¿P Puedo irme ya?

La quinta Hokage no puede evitar sonreír- Claro, prepara tu equipo. Partirás mañana a primera hora.

-Hai- hace una pequeña reverencia y se de vuelta, dispuesta a irse lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

Una vez abierta la puerta se oyó como la nieta del primer Hokage hablaba- Y… ¿No te despedirás de Kakashi?

Y fue en ese momento que sus piernas se volvieron de concreto sólido. Su respiración se cortó como si la misma muerte en persona hubiera reclamado su alma atormentada. Tsunade sonrió al efecto que produjo en la pelirrosa.

La kunoichi no hizo más que salir de esa habitación cerrando lentamente la puerta, para así correr rápidamente a su casa… sentía que si no lo hacía, se desmoronaría allí mismo. Tsunade había dado en el blanco, un blanco muy sensible. Aquel que nos obliga a hacer locuras por aquella persona a quien más queremos.

Porque sí, su maestra había dado en el blanco, aquel blanco era Kakashi Hatake. Su ex sensei. Aquel hombre que desde la muerte de Naruto y Sasuke estuvo allí con ella. Como compañero de equipo. Pero más importante, como amigo. Era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, un hombro donde llorar, uno en donde apoyarse. Y ese hombro le pertenecía a él.

Así que sí, se enamoró de su ex sensei y actual compañero de equipo. Y ella sabía bien lo que significaba todo eso…

Estaba totalmente jodida.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Pues… otro capítulo! En verdad no creí que les gustara tanto! Bueno… aquí Sakura ya ha confesado que se enamoró de su antiguo sensei pero el sentirá lo mismo? CHAN CHAN CHAN! No que es broma jajaja n.n Les prometo que los sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a muchísimas personas así que mejor comienzo a nombrar:**

 **TefyHatake**

 **Aoi Katsuki**

 **Ardalus**

 **Lexia Hatake Biersack Way**

 **Kenka1804**

 **Aire2409**

 **Lauyiita**

 **Kkshifanatic**

 **Nightlife-Kakasaku (Nellaaaaaaa)**

 **A mi hermana Micaela :D**

 **Y a mis dos mejores amigas que me han insitado tanto para publicar este fic :')**

 **En verdad gracias a todos. Me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews. Sigan y critiquen!**

 **Y no lo olviden: Nunca bajen los brazos!**

 **Atte: .hatake**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **-Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-Es mi primer fanfic intenten no asustarse mucho.**

 **-Al final están los agradecimientos.**

 **Capítulo 3- El adiós de Sakura**

Ya era de mañana en La Aldea de la Hoja, no había mucha gente despierta a esa hora. Apenas aparecía el sol tímido por el horizonte, dejando ver sus hermosos rayos que apenas comenzaban a pintar el amplio cielo dando distintas tonalidades de naranjas, haciéndole competencia a la luna de quién tenía la iluminación más intensa.

Siempre le gustaba ver esa pelea entre los asombrosos astros; le traía recuerdos del conflicto que tenía su cerebro y su corazón. Recuerdos no muy lejanos ya que hace ya varias horas que estaban combatiendo… como siempre.

¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de tu alumna? No tiene sentido, ella nunca mostró ningún sentimiento hacia él que no sea el simple aprecio que se tiene a su sensei. Y es que ya lo había aceptado, estaba enamorado.

Nunca había podido tener la fortuna de poseer un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor…

Una sonrisa triste dibujo sus labios detrás de la máscara.

… bueno, no se sentía tan afortunado como debería de estarlo. Puesto que su amor era mucho más que imposible. Enamorarse de su alumna, de esa chiquilla que años atrás buscaba su protección y consuelo en los momentos tristes. Aquella pequeña que a la hora de morir sus compañeros no dudó en abrirse para él y como respuesta lo único que pudo hacer es darle un abrazo, un abrazo sincero y cálido. Pero aquella niña se fue hace mucho tiempo para dejar paso a toda una mujer, una mujer que le traía loco desde hace tiempo. Era cierto que el amor convertía a la gente en idiota, puesto que no dejaba de pensar en ella ni siquiera en las misiones de más alto rango, en lo único que pensaba era en volver pronto a la aldea para verla.

Por lo menos se volvieron buenos amigos desde aquella fatídica noche. Aunque no podía decir que eso fuera una victoria, solo eran amigos… solo eso.

Dios la amaba tanto…

Ahora se podía responder la pregunta de cómo podría hacerse enamorado de tal mujer. Es que simplemente ella era perfecta; era hermosa, bondadosa con los demás, una excelente compañera de equipo, alguien que podría llegar a entenderlo si él se proponía en contarle de su oscuro pasado. En verdad que lo traía loco, ya ni sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Parece que la falta de sueño ya le estaba afectando, sería mejor que ya se bajara del tejado e ir al ichiraku a despertarse con un buen desayuno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-MI ETERNO RIVAL! ¿Disfrutando de un gran desayuno matutino? Era de esperarse que estés aquí para tener muchas fuerzas para nuestra próxima competición.

-Ya ya Gai. Me dejarás sordo si sigues así.

El ninja a mayas se limitó a sentarse a su lado sin hacerle mucho caso, pidiéndose un plato del mismo desayuno que el peligris, quien se resignó y tomó su vaso para beber agua.

-Y…¿Ya te has enterado que Sakura se va de la aldea?

Solo obtuvo como respuesta una gran escupida hacia delante.

-¿Q que fue lo que dijiste Gai?

-Lo que escuchaste Kakashi, Sakura se irá a una misión que durará por lo menos tres años, si bien tengo entendido ya debería de estar por partir. Creí que tu te enterabas de todo lo que sucedía en la aldea, se ve que esta vez te gan… ¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿Y tú qué crees? Voy a detenerla. Se que me harás el favor de pagar por mí- dijo desapareciendo; Sakura estaba alucinando si creía que la dejaría irse así como así.

-Esta vez…-dijo la bestia verde de la Hoja- … esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura ya podía divisar las puertas de salida de Konoha. En verdad que se lamentaba no despedirse de sus amigos, pero odiaba las despedidas; no quería llorar, no quería recordar que ahora había menos gente a quien saludar, pero lo más importante, no quería saludarlo a Él; puesto que sabía que si lo veía antes de partir se quedaría y cometería alguna estupidez.

Aún no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, y es que… Tsunade sama tenía razón: ella se iría no sólo para aliviar el dolor de los recuerdos de sus difuntos compañeros, ojala fuera solo eso, también se iba por Kakashi Hatake; para poder apaciguar esos sentimientos que por poco no se le sale del pecho el corazón que cada vez sus gritos eran más fuertes. Ya no podía más sentía que explotaría si seguía en la aldea, lo mejor sería marcharse por un tiempo.

Una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla. Dios dolía tanto ¿Cuánto tardaría el ninja copia en darse cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Se enterará cuando no lo manden de misión con ella o le dirán sus compañeros? Todas esas respuestas dolían más de lo que parecía. Se sentía como si alguien te quitara el alma lenta y dolorosamente, disfrutando de tu agonía. Pero… ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Oh será mejor que me apresure a irme, creo que está a punto de llover.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Correr, correr, correr.

Eso era en lo único que pensaba Kakahi Hatake en esos momentos. Demonios, tenía que llegar a la entrada de Konoha o sino… o sino Kami sabe cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que la viera nuevamente. Lo peor de todo es que la lluvia dificultaba su visión y andar, sentía la ropa pesada y que cada vez iba más lento. ¡Diablos! La falta de sueño le hacía mella en Él.

Solo un poco más. Ya casi llegaba.

Pero su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que la pelirosa no estaba allí.

-No…- susurró saltando fuera de la aldea. Corriendo como si el diablo reclamara su alma. Y es que… en parte podría decirse que era cierto, se estaba jugando su felicidad; e iba perdiendo.

-¿Dónde estás Sakura?- la lluvia cada vez se hacía más intensa, nada podría verse a kilómetros de distancia con o sin sharingan.

Una mano tocó su hombro y que había escuchado no mucho antes se hizo oír.

-Ya es tarde Kakashi… Sakura se ha ido- es lo único que pudo decir su amigo. El estado de su rival era deplorable, no quería que cojiera un resfriado, sabía que no se cuidaría por la depresión que, sabía, se avecinaba.

-Sakura… perdóname.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bueno… este ha estado corto, pero he de decir que me costó muchísimo y que sepan disculpar.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza, mis vacaciones se acabaron T-T**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic en verdad nunca creí que alguien lo leyera. Oh por cierto, a los que les interese pronto subiré un one-shot (yeah el primero xD) es que ando con un idea en la cabeza y la escribiré.**

 **En verdad gracias por todo y por sus comentarios. Por favor sigan dejandolos por juro que me hacen muuuuuuy feliz n.n**

 **Y no lo olviden:**

 **Nunca bajen los brazos.**

 **Atte: .hatake**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **-todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-es mi primer fanfic intenten no asustarse mucho.**

 **-al final están los agradecimientos.**

 **Capítulo 4** **-** **Días Grises** **.**

-Creo que está cometiendo un error al enviarla sola.

-¿Pero que coj…? Kakashi, tiene 19 años ya no es una niña- decía una molesta Tsunade. El que el Hatake esté cuestionando sus decisiones como Hokage le estaba tocando la moral a unos niveles insospechados. ¿Cómo tenía la cara para siquiera mencionarle de que SU alumna no era lo suficientemente capaz como para llevar a cabo una misión de esa magnitud? – debes entender que mi opinión no cambiará ni ahora ni nunca.

Lo único que podía hacer el ninja copia en esos momentos era pasar al plan B: persuadirla.

-Se que no es una niña, es la mejor kunoichi de nuestra aldea, nada menos que entrenada por usted, la Quinta Hokage…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con tu discurso?- le cortó tajante la nieta del primero- ya te lo he dicho Kakashi, Sakura completará la misión y aquí se acabó el asunto.

\- Sabe que iré a buscarla yo mismo si es necesario.

-Sí, pero también es cierto que se tomará como traición al impedirle que complete la misión.

Kakashi se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo. Hace un año que su ex alumna se había marchado a la condenada tarea que se le había encargado. Realmente no le importaba terminar en prisión, bueno… mientras ella le visitara… pero sería algo estúpido. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de traerla de regreso. Solo había transcurrido un condenado año. No creía que podría soportar durante más tiempo su ausencia.

-Mira Kakashi… sé que te preocupas por ella- dijo con suavidad Tsunade, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el hijo del Colmillo Blanco- pero debes entender que es de suma importancia que complete esta misión, además ella misma me solicitó este encargo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó descolocado por unos momentos.

-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó la quinta " _esto se pone cada vez mejor_ "- Pues sí, ella me pidió una misión por tiempo indefinido.

El shinobi calló por unos segundos. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera? Demonios, ahora sí que debía ir, no importaba el costo.

-Entiendo tus intenciones, pero debes dejarla ir, al menos por estos dos años que restan. Tienes que entenderlo; lo menos que deseo es tenerte retenido en una celda.

-Entiendo… será mejor que me vaya- se dirigió hacia la puerta- con su permiso Lady Hokage- diciendo esto último se marchó de la oficina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bien creo que ya terminamos- decía una agotada pelirrosa, ya eran entradas horas de la madrugada- con esto bastará.

-¡Eres genial Sakura!- decía un enérgico pelirrojo- de verdad no sabemos que habríamos hecho sin ti.

-Es verdad- admitía una rubia- hubiéramos reprobado el trabajo.

-¿Podríamos dejar los halagos para mañana? Muero de sueño- decía una cansada pelirrosa.

-Es verdad, son las cuatro de la mañana, en unas horas debemos ir a la universidad- hablaba el muchacho- será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Una de las ventajas de compartir departamento era que no debían viajar a esas horas de la noche a sus casas. Era de lo más común que varios universitarios vivieran bajo un mismo techo. En el caso de Sakura, le correspondió vivir con otros dos estudiantes de medicina. El primero con el que había congeniado fue Ryu. Su personalidad se acercaba mucho a la de Naruto… demonios, todavía dolía nombrarle. Ryu se había portado muy bien con ella, desde que llamó por el aviso de una vacante en su piso. El pelirrojo la trató como si la conociera de toda la vida, típico de su difunto amigo.

 _ **Deberías de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, por algo nos fuimos de la aldea- decía algo desanimada su inner.**_

"Sí… supongo que tienes razón"- pensaba una decaída Sakura.

Luego estaba Akane, solo habrá pasado un año pero ya la sentía como una hermana. Ella y Ryu eran pareja, se los veía muy bien juntos. Sabía que el pelirrojo podría hacerla feliz fácilmente; ambos estaban enamorados. Según lo que le había contado la rubia, estaba loca por el chico desde que eran pequeños y que, ella siendo muy tímida, nunca se le había confesado hasta que una noche lo vio besuqueándose con una chica en una disco, la consecuencia fue que lo encaró y besó frente a la pobre muchacha, quien no sabía dónde meterse.

Sakura rio para sí. Si hubiera hecho eso por cada vez que había visto al Hatake con una mujer en el bar donde frecuentaba con sus amigos, sus labios no existirían de lo desgastados que estarían.

Su sonrisa se borró en un instante al pensar en ello. ¿Por qué aun estando a cientos de miles de kilómetros lo recordaba? En verdad debería esforzarse si quería olvidarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Kakashi… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás por hacer?- preguntó el hombre de mayas verdes.

-Muy seguro… es hora de olvidarla Gai- dijo un decidido peliplata.

-Pero… ¿Inoichi? ¿No crees que es demasiado?- lo cuestionó. El que su compañero quiera olvidar a la pelirrosa le parecía bien; pero el que lo haga mediante el borrado de memoria de inoichi le parecía una locura.

-No… Ya no quiero pensar más en ella- respondió cortante.

-Bien… te acompañaré.

-No te ofendas Gai, pero prefiero hacer esto solo.

Su compañero lo miró con preocupación, esto de verdad iba enserio.

-Claro… si eso quieres…

-Gracias- fue lo último que oyó de sus labios antes que desapareciera en una nube de humo.

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Bueno… ¡Al fin actualización! Sé que quedó muy WHAT!? Con un final de capítulo muuuuuy abierto pero prometo que el próximo será muy bonito n.n**

 **Sepan disculpar por la tardanza, los exámenes me impidieron escribir. Pero ya está todo aprobado y estoy de vacaciones así que las actualizaciones serán más seguidas. Para compensarles la espera mañana o pasado mañana tendré lista la actualización, ya que para no perder el tiempo he estado trabajando en los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo.**

 **Este capítulo es dedicado a Lexia. En verdad te quiero mucho! Te desdeo lo mejor.**

 **Y recuerden: Nunca bajen los brazos.**

 **Atte:**


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIAS!**

 **-todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **-es mi primer fanfic intenten no asustarse mucho.**

 **-al final están los agradecimientos.**

 **Capítulo 5: Sorpresa** **.**

Sakura había llegado a eso de las 11 de la noche vistiendo una blusa rosa pastel y unos ajustados pantalones azules que le favorecían su parte trasera. Se encontraba sentada en la barra de la ruidosa disco. Era la celebración de concluir el año en la universidad, las clases se retomarían nuevamente dentro de 3 meses. Los chicos no tardarían en llegar…Aunque sabía que no tardarían en abandonarla para bailar juntos. Quizás podría darse un gusto en esta misión y bailar con algún chico… No, debía enfocarse. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba allí? Era para investigar a sus compañeros más a fondo… o eso quería creer ella. De hecho, desde que se fue de la aldea que no se divertía.

Dio un largo suspiro al recordar su hogar… hace 1 año que no regresaba. ¿Cuánto más tardaría esta misión? Pero… ¿no era lo que ella quería? ¿Despejarse? ¿Olvidarse de tantos malos recuerdos?

No podía quejarse, después de todo ella misma fue la que le pidió a la Hokage una misión por tiempo indefinido. Al menos podría no haber sido tan estúpida de pedirla en compañía de alguien; como Ino, Hinata o hasta Kakashi Sensei.

-Kakashi Sensei…- dijo en apenas un susurro.

¿Por qué lo recordaba? ¿Por qué esa opresión en su pecho? Es que acaso… ¿aún no lo había olvidado?

Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él simplemente era Él. Kakashi Hatake. Su ex sensei. El hombre que le sacaba catorce años de edad. El hombre que le quitaba el sueño desde hace tiempo. Al menos lo admitía… pero eso no remediaba nada.

"A la mierda"- se decía mentalmente- "Ya estoy aquí; al menos tengo que divertirme"

En ese mismo momento llegaron todos sus compañeros. Comenzaron a charlar, a reír y a bailar. En verdad esto era lo que necesitaba: estar con amigos y divertirse un poco.

La noche transcurrió bastante interesante; muchos de sus colegas de estudio desaparecían a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la gran mayoría con sus respectivas parejas y otras con simples desconocidos queriendo tener una noche más allá de un simple baile. Los únicos que quedaban eran ella y sus compañeros de piso.

Ya la fiesta estaba por terminar. El DJ cambio el ambiente de la disco a una más… romántica. Poniendo canciones lentas. Su amiga no tardó en desaparecer con Ryu. Otra vez sola… como siempre.

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- oyó detrás suyo.

Estaba a punto de rechazarlo. Seguramente era ese tipo de chico cretino y arrogante. Era muy simple. Le diría que lo lamentaba, pero que había venido con su novio. En breves palabras, le mentiría.

Pero algo pasó cuando se dio la vuelta.

No vio a un chico engreído… ni mucho menos arrogante. Solo pudo divisar a un chico de cabellos castaños y unos pozos negros que al momento de hacer contacto visual con ellos la hizo estremecer… solo un poco.

Era más alto que ella. Casi tanto que su cabeza se inclinaba levemente hacia abajo para poder mirarla. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. No está demás decir que el chico era muy guapo. No. Endemoniadamente guapo. Y parecía que hacía ejercicio ya que se podían divisar sus bíceps a través de las mangas de su camisa.

Pero cuando vio su sonrisa. Oh si que estaba perdida. ¡Ese chico debería estar en prisión! ¿No había ninguna ley que prohíba ser extremadamente sexy?

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tomar su mano a modo de aceptación y sonreír tontamente.

El muchacho no hizo más que sonreír y llevarla a la pista de baile, donde la tomó de la cintura suavemente, acercándola un poco. Ella automáticamente colocó las manos en los fornidos hombros del chico. Aún no estaba muy segura si estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer. ¿Bailar con un desconocido? Esa definitivamente no era de ella, pero al verlo a los ojos… a esos enormes pozos negros, ya no lo importó absolutamente nada; había algo en él, algo tan familiar que la hacía sentirse tan cómoda. Por una vez en la vida quería sentirse diferente, no ser la Sakura insegura que había sido durante toda su vida, aquella niña débil y consentida. Por una vez, quería adentrarse a lo desconocido.

Su respiración se volvió cada vez mas profunda, el rosado de sus mejillas podía verse a kilómetros de distancia ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Cómo un desconocido podía ponerla así solo con su mirada?

Pero el problema era que no era una mirada cualquiera. Eran dos pozos negros que eran capaces de tragarte y no dejarte de salir, aunque era muy dudoso que el querer hacerlo. Eran como la noche pero sin luna ni estrellas, aquel cielo que daban tantas dudas, y hasta miedo si tratas de responderlas; aquel que daban ganas de alcanzarlo y quedarse allí por siempre.

En ese momento el DJ decidió poner algo todavía más romántico para las parejas que aún seguían en la pista de baile, de ellas no quedaban muchas, sus amigos se habían ido hace rato.

El hombre desaceleró el paso juntando más su cuerpo con el de la pelirrosa, la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el íntimo momento que pasaba con su misteriosa pareja de baile. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico y sentir su esencia, era tan familiar y a la vez embriagador. Una mezcla de bosque y aroma varonil, podría estar así durante 5 años mínimo.

-Kakashi sensei…- dijo inconcientemente en un susurro apenas audible.

A los pocos segundos sintió como su pareja desaceleraba el paso. ¡Demonios! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? No quería que ese momento tan especial para ella llegara a su fin –"¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar esa bocota que tengo?"- Podía sentir como el chico se separaba levemente de ella, solo para que su boca quedara a una muy corta distancia del oído de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas sensei?-

El corazón por poco se le salió de la boca al escuchar la pregunta del muchacho. Se separó un poco con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas encendidas.

-K Kakashi Sen…- no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase debido a que unos labios apresaron los suyos con una dulzura que casi hace que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina; de no ser porque el "castaño" la estuviera sosteniendo por la cintura definitivamente hubiera caído al suelo.

Luego de que la sorpresa se hubiera disipado le correspondió con un frenesí y un amor que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Los labios del Hatake eran suaves contra los suyos; pensó que nada podría mejorar el momento hasta que sintió un choque eléctrico que la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir sus lenguas hacer contacto.

Se separaron por la falta de aire a regañadientes, ambos se miraron a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que no cortaban el silencio por miedo a romper tan preciado momento. Sakura pudo ver como Kakashi rompía el jutsu de trasformación, dejando ver al shinobi vestido de civil para, claramente, no poner en riesgo la misión de la kunoichi. Este solo se limitó a colocar su mano sobre la mejilla de ella. Quien al sentir el preciado contacto cerró los ojos.

-Te amo- confesó el copy ninja en un arranque de valentía.

Sakura se quedó petrificada al oírlo. ¿Es que había caído en un genjutsu del enemigo y todo eso era una ilusión? No, ese beso fue demasiado real. Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar sus pozos negros.

-¿Q qué has dicho K Kakashi?- tartamudeó.

El nombrado sonrió al no escuchar el honorífico- he dicho que te amo- toma sus manos y las besa- Sakura, te necesito… por favor vuelve conmigo.

La pelirrosa no sabía que decir- p pero… no puedo dejar la misión y lo sabes.

Kakashi acercó su rostro al de ella mirándola fijamente hasta que sus frentes hicieran contacto- he venido hasta aquí a buscarte, no pienso irme sin ti.

El corazón de Sakura se encogió al ver al peliplata tan vulnerable, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo- entonces quédate… al menos solo un par de días.

Kakashi la abrazó por la cintura- está bien solo unos días, estoy seguro que no tardarán en darse cuenta que me fui.

-¿Te has escapado de la aldea?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro, por ti haría lo que sea- dice acercándose nuevamente a su rostro para plantar un beso en sus labios.

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Bien… al fin sucedió! Pero esperen que aún no termina esta bonita aventura eh? Aunque no me decidía si terminarlo en este momento o seguirlo. Pero sus comentarios (que por cierto ya son 30 y superaron mis expectativas de solo 6 comentarios xD) me motivaron a seguir. Me alegra mucho poder haber cumplido con que iba a subirlo al día siguiente xD**

 **Quiero agradecer a Ardalus! Que siempre siempre siempre comenta y me apoya xD y a todos los que lo leen también. Si quieren saluditos chulos y todo eso solo díganlo! Yo encantada n.n**

 **Bien, ahora viene información:**

 **En unos días subiré un one-shot que espero les guste! Estuve muy tentada a subirlo y solo quedan unos retoques.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta dentro de unos días.**

 **Y recuerden: Nunca bajen los brazos.**

 **Atte.**


End file.
